Une carte postale d'elle A postcard from her
by mari6s
Summary: Traduction du oneshot de niah1988, "A postcard from her". A lieu juste après l'épisode Jeux dangereux The girl in the fridge, en VO Bones en vacances. 2ème partie de la série "Une carte postale de..." Partie 1, 3 et 4 en ligne: 4180224, 4188422, 4293163.


**Une**** carte**** postale d'elle**** (A postcard from her)**

_**Auteur :** niah1988_

_**Traduction : **mari6s_

_**Résumé :** ce oneshot a lieu juste après l'épisode Jeux dangereux (The girl in the fridge, en VO) _

_Bones en vacances. (suite de "Une carte postale de lui" – 2ème partie de la série "Une carte postale de...", qui en comptera 4)_

_**Disclaimer :** Bones et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à niah1988, ni à moi. Et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic en anglais de niah1988._

_**Note : **J'ai choisi le vouvoiement entre Bones et Booth pour respecter le choix du doublage de la version française, même si je trouve que le tutoiement sonne souvent mieux, surtout en fics..._

_Etant donné le succès de la première partie de cette série et vu que j'avais presque fini de traduire celle-ci, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ;p_

_Bon sang, mais à quoi je pensais? Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait en vacances au Canada au milieu du mois de février ? _Ronchonna Temperance en enfonçant son nez au fond de son écharpe et du manteau chaud qu'elle portait. Elle soupira. Au début, ça paraissait vraiment une bonne idée. Le plan était de partir pour le Canada le jeudi matin et de revenir deux semaines plus tard. De passer deux semaines dans un pays fabuleux, à visiter des monuments historiques et des musées, à avoir le souffle coupé par les paysages incroyablement beaux et à s'imprégner un peu de la culture locale.

La seule chose dont elle n'avait pas tenu compte était la météo. Certaines parties du Canada étaient connues pour leurs hivers longs et froids et la plupart du temps, en février c'était l'hiver, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié. Temperance réajusta son écharpe pour qu'elle couvre la plus petite parcelle de son nez. Fronçant les sourcils, elle étudia les mitaines qu'Angela lui avait offertes. Leur couleur rouge sombre ne la dérangeait pas ; c'était les fleurs cousues à l'arrière de chaque mitaine qui la faisait secouer la tête. _Booth s'en donnerait à cœur joie s'il me voyait avec ça._

L'air chaud qu'elle expira se refroidit sous ses yeux, devenant un nuage brumeux qui s'éleva doucement puis disparut. Elle n'était là que depuis une journée et s'ennuyait déjà. _Enfin, pas vraiment. Ça me manque simplement d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés._ Grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe, elle donna un coup de pied dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol. _J'ai déjà visité des pays toute seule avant. Je n'ai _pas_ besoin de compagnie._

Enfonçant ses mains gantées le plus profondément possible dans les poches de son manteau, elle s'éloigna de la statue qu'elle regardait depuis dix minutes et disparut dans les rues de la ville de Québec.

--°--

Le lendemain, Temperance marchait rapidement dans un chemin près de la Rivière Saint Laurent. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule après avoir assisté à un concert en honneur du Carnaval d'hiver. _Une autre chose que j'ai oublié quand j'ai prévu ce voyage – le Carnaval d'hiver annuel de Québec !_ Chaque année, pendant les deux premières semaines de février, la ville organisait une série d'activités telles que des courses de chiens de traîneaux, des parties de hockey, des concerts et un Festival de Sculpture de Glace, pour célébrer une fête nommée le Carnaval d'hiver. Elle l'avait complètement oublié quand elle avait décidé d'aller au Canada. Et voilà qu'elle était coincée ici, au milieu de toutes ces festivités.

Seule. Sans son partenaire.

Elle accéléra son pas. _Non. Pas Booth. Je ne me sens _pas_ seule sans Booth. C'est ridicule d'envisager cette idée !_ Elle se pressa encore plus, le regard fixé droit devant, sans regarder la rivière qui coulait à côté d'elle. Peut-être que si elle marchait assez vite, le vent chasserait toutes ces idées à propos de cet agent du FBI impudent et têtu hors de sa tête.

Une minute plus tard, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle pouffa de sa propre stupidité. Pas même un ouragan ne pourrait faire sortir Booth de sa tête. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, ça ne l'ennuyait même plus qu'il envahisse ses pensées. Elle l'avait laissé les envahir, parce qu'elle le trouvait intéressant. Depuis le premier jour, elle l'avait étudié, avait catalogué toutes ses différentes expressions faciales et d'autres choses corporelles. Comme son odeur.

Temperance leva la tête pour regarder le ciel, où des nuages noirs commençaient à s'entasser. Debout au milieu de Québec, à des kilomètres de Washington D.C., elle pouvait presque sentir le parfum de son partenaire comme s'il se tenait juste à côté d'elle. _Est-ce qu'il sait seulement quel effet le mélange de son eau de cologne épicée et de son odeur caractéristique a sur les femmes ?_ Elle grogna. _Correction, quel effet ça a sur _moi_._

Secouant sa tête, elle envoya ses cheveux voler sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait accepter que son partenaire envahisse ses pensées. Elle l'avait laissé faire parce qu'elle voulait l'étudier comme les os qui s'étalaient sur sa table. L'agent spécial Seeley Booth était un spécimen unique et très bien structuré. Qu'elle _devait_ examiner. Même si ça voulait dire qu'elle devait l'informer des détails de son passé. On donne un peu ; on reçoit un peu – ça marche comme ça, pas vrai ?

_Et j'ai beaucoup reçu, d'accord... _Elle pouvait supporter l'image du sourire charmeur qu'il lui envoyait, qui la hantait chaque nuit. Son odeur qui chatouillait ses sens et lui faisait prendre conscience de sa féminité était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait tolérer. Le désir de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle pouvait le réprimer – la plupart du temps.

C'étaient les rêves érotiques qui la gênaient.

Ou peut-être que c'était la frustration de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas franchir cette ligne avec lui qui la gênait.

_Bon, assez parlé de Booth. Concentrons-nous sur... Michael Stires ! Oui, c'est un sujet sans danger._ Juste après que son ex-professeur, mais aussi ex-amant, l'ait trahie au tribunal, elle avait décidé de prendre deux semaines de congé. Elle avait besoin de temps loin de tout ça pour se calmer. _C'était un bon choix, un choix logique, de parler de mon passé à la cour. Si Booth n'avait pas conseillé au procureur de poser ces questions, on aurait perdu le procès._ Temperance aurait voulu se gifler. Pourquoi est-ce que tout finissait par revenir à son partenaire ?

Elle dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le haut. Il n'y avait rien à part des nuages noirs prêts à relâcher de la neige apparemment. Temperance fronça les sourcils. _Je ferais mieux de me mettre à l'abri avant que ça commence à neiger._ Mais à ce moment, deux ou trois flocons commencèrent à tomber. L'un d'eux atterrit exactement sur le bout de son nez. _Je devrais me dépêcher._ Elle remit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où elle séjournait, se demandant pendant tout le trajet quand exactement Booth était devenu une si grande partie de sa vie.

--°--

_Un cœur. Quelle ironie._ Elle croisa les bras et jeta un autre regard vide à la sculpture de glace en forme de cœur qui se tenait devant elle. Il y avait des dizaines d'autres sculptures à regarder, mais elle se retrouvait quand même devant celle en forme de cœur transpercé par une flèche. Peut-être que c'était à cause de la date ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un jeune couple soupirer de bonheur à la vue de cette sculpture romantique. Elle les regarda chuchoter, glousser et finalement échanger un tendre baiser.

_Oui, c'est forcément la date._ Temperance soupira. La Saint Valentin n'avait jamais été sa fête préférée.

Après avoir accordé un dernier regard à la sculpture, elle se traîna jusqu'à la prochaine œuvre. L'idée lui passa par la tête qu'Angela aurait aimé voir ces choses, étant l'artiste qu'elle était. Si Angela était venue avec elle au Canada, elle n'aurait pas été si seule le jour de la Saint Valentin. Temperance faillit s'étouffer. _Depuis quand est-ce que je trouve ça dur d'être seule le jour de la Saint Valentin ? C'est une fête ridicule. Le 14 février est un jour normal, juste comme le 13 et le 15 février le sont._

_De toute façon, Angela ne serait pas venue. Elle a un rancart._ L'artiste lui avait parlé pendant des jours entiers du « petit cul sexy » qu'elle emmènerait dîner dans un restaurant fantaisie. Il n'y aurait pas eu moyen que Temperance la convainque d'annuler et de la rejoindre au Canada pour quelques heures à regarder des sculptures de glace.

_Peut-être que j'aurais dû inviter Booth ?_ Temperance secoua la tête et marcha jusqu'à la sculpture suivante. Ça la rendait folle que ses pensées reviennent toujours à son partenaire – l'ex-sniper aux yeux bruns, aux épaules larges, qui sentait bon et s'habillait bien, qui lui servait de partenaire. Elle mourait d'envie de découvrir si sa structure osseuse était aussi solide et bien bâtie qu'elle en avait l'air à distance._ Oui, j'aurais peut-être dû l'emmener avec moi._

De toutes les personnes à qui elle aurait pu demander de lui tenir compagnie pour ce voyage, elle ne pensait presque qu'à lui. Après tout, il lui avait en quelque sorte ordonné de venir avec lui en vacances la prochaine fois, non ? Alors elle aurait pu faire la même chose.

Seulement elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle était coincée à Québec.

Seule. Sans son partenaire.

Booth ne serait pas seul aujourd'hui. Il était probablement avec Tessa pour un rendez-vous romantique. Ou peut-être pas Tessa mais une autre jolie petite blonde. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu mentionner l'avocate blonde. _Je me demande s'ils ont rompu..._ Mais ça ne changerait rien de toute façon. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Booth ne serait pas seul aujourd'hui. _Contrairement à moi._

Comme si c'était prémédité, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle le repêcha dans sa poche pour découvrir qu'elle avait reçu un SMS.

« Vous m'avez interdit de vous appeler pendant vos vacances mais vous n'avez parlé à aucun moment d'un SMS. Bonne Saint Valentin, Bones ! »

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Son partenaire était à des kilomètres mais pouvait toujours la faire sourire comme une idiote. Elle rangea son téléphone et continua à se balader de sculpture en sculpture, songeant que peut-être elle n'était pas complètement seule aujourd'hui. Elle avait quelqu'un à Washington qui serait toujours à ses côtés, malgré les kilomètres et le décalage horaire.

--°--

Elle aurait dû l'entraîner de force avec elle.

Temperance s'en rendit compte alors qu'elle marchait dans les parties les plus anciennes de la ville. Ils auraient pu flâner ensemble de bâtiment en bâtiment pendait qu'elle lui aurait raconté l'histoire de cette partie de la ville. Ce n'est pas que ça l'aurait vraiment intéressé, mais il aurait au moins fait semblant d'écouter pour lui faire plaisir. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il la laissait discourir, ne l'interrompant que quand elle en faisait vraiment trop.

Elle décida d'entrer dans un bistrot qui semblait confortable, au coin de la rue. Les grandes prises de conscience passaient mieux avec une bonne bouteille de bière.

Temperance s'assit au bar et commanda une boisson. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle regardait intensément la carte postale dans sa main, à travers une bouteille de bière. Elle l'avait achetée sur un coup de cœur. Voir la carte lui avait rappelé celle que Booth lui avait envoyée quelques temps auparavant, quand il était en vacances. Il serait content qu'elle prenne le temps de lui rendre la pareille. Temperance sirota sa bière, ne quittant pas la carte des yeux. Lui envoyer une carte était un bel effort, mais qu'allait-elle écrire au dos ? _Je ne peux pas juste écrire _« Hey, je m'ennuie. Vous me manquez. J'aimerais que vous soyez là. »_ Il mourrait de rire._

Alors qu'elle était assise là, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien écrire, un homme assez âgé entra dans le bistrot. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand il remarqua la femme aux cheveux auburn assise au bar. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commanda une bière en français. Puis il se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire. L'anthropologiste le regarda avec les sourcils haussés. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'examiner des corps en décomposition, la vue de ce vieil homme poilu et aux dents larges l'aurait certainement fait reculer de deux pas. Ou peut-être même cinq. Fascinée par son apparence, elle remarqua que ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa barbe atteignait presque son ventre. Les poils sortant de ses oreilles étaient si longs que l'homme les avait tressés. Une fois qu'elle eut finit d'examiner la quantité impressionnante de poils faciaux de l'homme, Temperance retourna à sa carte.

Jusqu'à ce que Big Foot décide de lancer la conversation.

« Vous êtes jolie. ° » (° **ndlt : en français dans le texte original**)

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Merci. ° » _Super, un canadien francophone. Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin._

L'homme continua à la regarder pendant qu'elle continuait à l'ignorer. Soudain il approcha une main poilue.

« Touche-moi et vous êtes mort. ° » jappa Temperance. Big Foot rangea vite sa main. Temperance le fusilla du regard avant de réunir ses affaires, de payer sa bière et de se diriger vers la sortie.

--°--

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Temperance claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Quatre jours. Elle avait survécu sans ses amis, sans _lui_, pendant quatre jours. Les panoramas étaient époustouflants, la nourriture était fantastique, les gens du coin étaient extraordinaires et agréables et l'hôtel était super, mais tout ça ne voulait rien dire puisqu'elle n'avait personne avec qui le partager.

_D'accord Booth, vous avez gagné. Partir en vacances seule n'est plus aussi amusant que ça l'était avant._

Elle attrapa la carte postale qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle depuis la veille, et s'assit sur le lit avec un stylo à la main. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle écrivait rapidement son message avant de se lever à nouveau et d'aller chercher une boîte postale.

--°--

Temperance entra dans l'espace d'accueil avec son sac marin dans une main et son sac à dos sur son autre épaule. Ses yeux scannèrent l'espace bondé, à la recherche d'une femme aux cheveux bruns. _Pas d'Angela en vue. Elle doit être en retard ; comme toujours._

« Hey, besoin de bras pour porter ce sac marin ? » glissa une voix chaude de baryton à son oreille.

Surprise, elle se retourna, frappant l'air près du chuchoteur en envoyant son sac dans son ventre.

« Attention où vous jetez ce truc, Bones ! »

« Booth ? s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Angela est censée passer me chercher. »

« Je croyais que vous vouliez que _je_ vienne ? »

Temperance fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Lui envoyant son sourire charmeur, il sortit une carte familière de sa poche. « Parce que vous m'avez envoyé ça. Je suis presque sûr qu'Angela n'en a pas eu une. »

« Vous envoyer une carte postale n'était pas une tentative pour vous faire venir et me ramener, Booth. »

« Vraiment ? » Il lui adressa encore son sourire charmeur. « Peut-être que c'étaient les mots au dos qui m'ont convaincu que vous vouliez que je sois là. » Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à lire assez fort. « Pas de plage. Pas d'os. Pas d'agent grande-gueule. Pas moyen de s'amuser ! Je prendrai l'avion pour rentrer jeudi. » Il redressa la tête pour lui envoyer un autre sourire. « Vous voyez, vous vouliez que _je_ sois là. Pas Angela. »

Temperance roula les yeux. « Très bien, peut-être que je voulais que vous soyez là. Mais comment avez-vous su sur quel vol je rentrais ? »

« Je ne savais pas, répondit-il, penaud. J'attends ici depuis 8 heures du matin. »

Temperance jeta un œil à sa montre, qui indiquait 13h15. « OK... » fit-elle. Un moment passa avant qu'elle lui tende son sac. « Je suppose que vous pouvez porter mon sac, alors. »

Il gloussa. « Vous me tendez juste ce sac comme ça ? Pas de discours sur les tendances des mâles alpha ? Sur les femmes indépendantes qui portent elles-mêmes leurs bagages ? » Il attrapa le sac et secoua la tête, incrédule. « Je vous ai vraiment manqué, pas vrai ? »

_Ne me lancez même pas sur ce sujet._ « Posez-moi encore cette question et je vous envoie mon sac à dos à la figure. »

Booth rit à nouveau. « Doucement avec la violence, Bones. » Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule. « C'est bon de vous retrouver, Temperance. »

Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit. « C'est bon d'être de retour, Booth. »

_Le petit bouton bleu, là, vous savez, avec écrit Submit review dessus... _


End file.
